bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lil'lappy713/Season 4 Trailer Reactions/Predictions
So the Season 4 trailer dropped today So BoJack has been gone for 3 months Mr. Peanutbutter is still run for governor and Katrina is working for his campaign. He also appears to have a tough Beaver campaign rival. It looks Peanutbutter and Diane's relationship is going to have problems as we see them in a physical fight (not sure if this is played for laughs or serious, if it's the latter it could affect his campaign as it could get leaked to the public or something like that.) That part reallly stuck out to me because Peanutbutter is growling at her, which once again this fight could be played for laughs since he's doing a dog thing during this, but if it is serious this will be very surprising since it's not like Mr. Peanutbutter to get violent. Princess Carolyn and Ralph may get married and try to start a family, but we see her with his family, and the two getting pulled over by the cat cop, and he's pulling out his gun on Ralph , a mouse. So maybe there's going to be prejudice over a cat and mouse (natural/famous enemies, heck it's the first thing PC and Ralph point out when they first meet) hooking up. I really hope their reliworks out, I love Princess Carolyn and I want her to have a baby before it's too late. Ralph is so sweet, I love when he says "Would you, could you, with a mouse?" Todd...is still Todd.�� But we do see him use the drone thing from BoJack's Instagram and the "That's a horrible thing to say to a baby!" line is pretty funny. I definitely don't hate Todd but out of the 5 main characters he's probably my least favorite. But he can definitely get a laugh out of me. AND WE SEE THE MYSTERY HORSE GIRL! I really like her voice and her design, and I'm pretty sure she's BoJack's daughter. He said in "Brrap Brrap Pew Pew" that he payed for all his one night stand girls' abortions, and that he hopes that they all actually got abortions, I guess one of them didn't and kept his money (and the baby). Anyways I'm really excited to get to know her, and I have another theory about her relating to her being BoJack's daughter: WHAT IF HER NAME IS HARPER?! (She actually does kinda look like a daughter from BoJack/Charlotte, she's a horse with a white diamond like BoJack and she kinda has the same color palette as Charlotte and she has freckles) Also clown dentists I also have some theories for Beatrice, BoJack's mom. So we see her in the trailer in the present Day and she looks freaked out about something. Also in the scene where Mystery is telling Todd about how everyone has always told her she looks like BoJack, we see a picture of two horses, and below that we see two photos of what looks like to be a young Beatrice (as a younger adult and a little girl) so maybe we'll get more information on her past. But back to the present, I feel like she might get some sort of illness; her colors are paler, her eyes are green instead of black, and she has that purple turban thing around her head. Maybe it's cancer and she might even die who knows? And if that is the case it'll be a real feat for the writers to make us feel sad for her, especially how cruel and evil she's been portrayed as. And finally, the last scene where BoJack pulls up to the old cabin. A few people think this is Charlotte's cabin from the photograph of her in Maine. But if you look real close at the mailbox, it says "Sugarman" as in Sugarman Sugarcube, the company in which Beatrice was the heiress to the fortune. This is probably the house BoJack grew up in, So Sugarman might be Beatrice's maiden name. This could tie into the Beatrice illness thing, because BoJack might be visiting her, but in "Brand New Couch" it's unknown where she lives, and she looks like she's staying in a more luxurious place in the trailer, possibly a hospital and she's freaked out over the news of an illness she has? The cabin looks like no ones been there in years. And in the photo album young BoJack is standing in front of a lake, and the cabin is in front of a lake. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT! Anyways thanks if your reading this, sorry for the long post. I would like to hear you guys' thought in the comments. I might do another blog after season 4 premieres. Sadly I don't have Netflix so I'll have to wait till it's up on KissCartoon or something, which is how I watched the first 3 seasons a couple of months ago. So once again, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in the comments. Bye! Category:Blog posts